


torrid affairs

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 8 [8]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Wynonna does shots with a woman in the bar.





	torrid affairs

“So, you come here often?” Wynonna asks as she slides onto the stool next to the dark-haired woman.

“Not this bar,” the woman rasps out, downing a shot and slamming it down onto the bar. She motions for two more. When they are placed in front of her, she slides one in front of Wynonna.

The Earp Heir blinks and then grins. “You sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

Those shots disappear quickly and are replaced, several times over before Wynonna shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “What's your name?”

“Jess,” the woman says.

“Wynonna." Her tongue feels slow and drags over the 'n'.

They both take another shot and the dark-haired woman turns on her barstool, leaning farther into Wynonna's space than the Heir thinks she meant to. Jess says, “I have other...talents that can make a girl feel special.”

Wynonna musters up all the sobriety she can and stands, saying, “Lead the way.”


End file.
